Recently, a wide variety of game software has over-flooded the market, and users play and complete games one after another. Some games try to give users motivation to continue playing the game to the end of the game, by adding a twist at the ending of the game. However, still in this case, the game ends when a user sees the ending and nothing else happens. Some users do not complete a game until the end and stop the game in middle of the playing and switch to another.    [patent document No. 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,999